Onyxia
Description Onyxia is a Snirfneblin, one of very few members of the deepgnome community who left the underdark and walk the surface. She has black hair going down over her shoulders. Her gnome stature gives her a curvy body and a soft face, with full, shiny purple lips and shiny blue eyes. she has an hourglass figure with a sizable bosom for a gnome that even can compete with many human women. Her walk is elegant in her leatherheels, her mind clear and her tongue full of flirty, but also snidy and sarcastic remarks. She dresses in black skintight leather-gear and leathercorset that pronounce her hour-glass figure and she is not afraid of letting everyone know. She wears her hair hair open most of the time, but sometime ties it to a ponytail with a white band. Background Equipment * Leather Armor * 2 Daggers, one has the inscription "Glory" on it in Infernal, from TK. * 1 Shortbow * Rapier * Belt of Sex Change * Holy Water * Silver Necklace with an amethyst encased in the Pendant Notable Achievements * Owns her own establishment "The Guilty Tuxedo" together with Dreck/fanesse * Has fought and survived a demon. * Slapped Niha * Regained her soul * is bound by the Oath of Truth * Almost lost her Identity to a magical evil Orb/Eye * Has build a Dancing Hall in Cairnhold with 4 BP (Build-Points), called "The Obsidian Palace" Quotes Trivia * Is the girlfriend of Saltho Tiresk * She is obsessed with Gems * She calls her employees "Gems" * She own an Onyx the size of her head * Aty Foron is her childhood friend (his childhood) and she was sworn to protect the Foron Bloodline, for her parents made an Oath with Aty Forons Grandfather, who saved Ony's life at birth with the Oath as condition Conclusion/Experience "I'm very satisfied with Onyxia's progression throughout the whole campaign. I'm surprised she is still alive. I'm even more surprised she has a soul, a boyfriend who stuck to her, and two successful businesses, even though AP has hinted at me several times that the Guilty Tuxedo is on the brink of imploding. She had traumatizing and fantastic experiences with other TPC's and on missions. Almost got her identity stolen, lost her magic for a while. Stole Saltho's magical dagger the first time she met him. Has changed a lot from an arrogant beequeen, to an arrogant, but appreciative bee queen. '' ''She got kidnapped because of Dwarven racism! :P A lot of laughting, a lot of crying. The absolute denial of Williams friendship after she tried for so long to get him onto the right path - and him just ignoring her last ditch efford of friendship - which actually made her think hard about how important it is to have friends herself, and to treasure them more than she did before. Her time meditating with Froskan, opening her heart up after all those years to those memories sealed away behind rationalism and cold calculations - and just shutting them away because they hurt too much. Crying a ton and going through personal emotions during the process (it really gripped me personally too)... and finally being able to start that healing process from her past... and slowly being able to accept that pain, and get past it. Also experiencing the loss of her oldest friend, Aty Foron. And the failure of keeping her promise to protect the foron-bloodline that her parents made to Aty Foron's Grandfather at Onyxia's birth, where he saved Ony's life." - Zonalar Fanart Onyxia.png Onyxia snuggling final.jpg Onyxia Sexy.jpg Onyxia hungover.jpg Chibinyxia.jpg Onyxia_Cottontailed.jpg Onyxia spatz.png Onyxia-2.png Category:Tavern Player Character